


Bored

by Skeren



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo was bored and Wufei totally needed to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2005.

“I’m bored.” When the only reply he was met with was the dry flutter of a page being turned, he raised his voice and tried again. “I’m _bored_.”

“That’s nice. Be quiet now.” The dark boy never once raised his eyes from the book in his hands, though he did move to push his glasses back up his nose.

“You aren’t even hearing me, are you?” The teen got off the couch, moving to drape himself over the back of the L5 boy’s chair, braid falling forward onto the book with a thump.

With an irritated look on his face, the teen turned and peered down his nose at the other boy. “No. Nor do I care.”

Ignoring the disinterest gleefully, Duo resumed his pestering. “Well, I said ‘I’m bored’. B-O-R-E-D. _Bored._ ”

“And that is my problem… how exactly?” Bringing up his hand, he gave the pale boy one solid shove so that he wasn’t leaning over him anymore. 

“Hey! That wasn’t very nice! You didn’t see me pushing you- HEY!” Duo had moved to his feet while he was talking, but the moment he’d realized that Wufei wasn’t even listening _again_ he came to the conclusion that other actions had to be taken. 

The boy in question, for his part, had already resumed reading, seeming to have decided that since he’d dismissed Duo, the boy would just accept it and leave him alone. It was simply not to be so. The L2 boy was far too persistent to let a little thing like rejection get between him and entertainment.

Five seconds later, Wufei had a lap full of braided American, his book cast to the floor out of his reach. His glare made his displeasure over this turn of events painfully clear, but Duo just grinned, sprawling out. “Pay attention to me!”

“You’re not an infant Maxwell, you can entertain yourself.” That said, he deposited the boy back on the floor, getting to his feet to collect his reading material. He was already halfway to making up his mind about just scooping up his sword and heading outside to do some katas.

“But I want you to entertain me! Doing things all by your lonesome _does_ get boring after a while you know!” Seeming to sense the other boy was thinking of escape, he tried to ‘gently’ put him back into his chair.

“Maxwell, if you don’t leave me alone in the next three seconds, then you will have my full attention, and I assure you that you won’t find it very pleasant.” Wufei took off his glasses, folding them and setting them aside as he stared at the other boy. Then, he waited, obviously counting.

“Now, I don’t believe that…” He barely managed to dodge backwards as Wufei lunged for him. “See, I know I’m faster than you and all that-! Eep!”

That set off a chase through the house that didn’t end until the braided teen had the great _fortune_ to trip up while going around the corner. The avalanche of towels on his head was rather impressive really... At least, Wufei seemed to think so, because he was laughing his ass off.


End file.
